Tease
by Strobe Light
Summary: On this particular day at the Host Club, Tamaki decides to tease Kyoya. Warning: erotic blondes and slash. I own nothing.


**Hello, again!**

**Sorry I haven't published anything in a while, been busy on a Star Trek:2009 binge. Anyway, I'm also sorry that you couldn't review on Uh – Oh, part 2. Hopefully, that won't happen again. God forbid rid you of the ability to tell me how awesome me and my fanfictions are XD**

**Anyway, here's a nice little lemon for y'all. Hope It'll hold you. **

**I own nothing but a limitless imagination.**

Tamaki was going to drive Kyoya insane.

Ever since Kyoya and Tamaki had started, uh, seeing each other, aka fucking without anybody knowing, except for, well, everybody, the blonde bastard had been looking for ways to irritate the raven-haired seme as much as possible. It made sense, considering Tamaki liked angry sex. Surprised? So was Kyoya. Turns out, Tamaki's a fiend in the sheets.

First, as soon as Kyoya walks in the door of Music Room #3, a few minutes late (traffic), the annoying little prick, who was already there, has the nerve to start graphically wooing the first person he can get his hands on, which just so happens to be Haruhi. I can't even begin to describe what he was doing to the young cross-dresser without laughing, so let's leave it at that. That wasn't so bad, considering that as soon as the two clients glanced away, the little brunette skittered across the room to hide like a scared little bug after catching sight of Kyoya's death glare.

Second, as soon as Phys Ed rolled around, Tamaki decided to stretch, instead of running with everyone else. And stretch he did. And stretch. And then, just to push Kyoya a little bit further, he stretched a bit more.

Now, you need to know, Tamaki doesn't stretch like a normal person. When he stretches, he tends to raise his glorious rear in the air and spread his legs out, while panting slightly from the 'exertion', lips parted. You also need to know that, when exercising, he doesn't wear normal clothes, either. I'm talking loose silk shorts that barely hang mid-thigh, let alone when the beautiful blonde's bending towards the ground, arms stretching down, down, down to gracefully touch the toes of his expensive shoes that cap off long, smooth, pale legs that seem to go on for miles. Then, those goddamn shorts decide to ride so high on Tamaki's legs, Kyoya wonders if the luscious blonde's even wearing underwear. Therefore, the combined obscene stretching and lack of clothing makes for a very compromising situation. At least, it does for Kyoya, who's supposed to pay attention as the sinful-looking uke in short, loose clothing shows just how pretty he knows he is, without sprinting across the gymnasium, grabbing the lovely teenager, and running his tongue along some _very_ inappropriate places on Tamaki's body. It's not even fair.

If that's not enough to get the youngest Ootori's blood boiling, on this particular day, Tamaki decides to 'forget' to grab his towel before he showers, forcing him to walk _all the way_ over to where it is, folded neatly next to his clothing. Imagine, poor Kyoya, thinking that, hey, maybe the half-french bastard's finished teasing after PE, when said bastard struts through the locker room, knowing that, despite their straight tendencies, every eye is on him, as he sways his hips slightly, gliding through the changing area.

Fortunately, the rest of the day passed without many incidents, and, as soon as the pretty blonde teen slid into his limo, heading home, Kyoya quickly slid in behind him, slammed and locked the door, scooted as close as possible, slipped one hand up Tamaki's leg to lightly squeeze the bulge already growing underneath the uniform pants, and nested the other in the Suoh's hair, bringing his ear close enough to the dark-haired teen's mouth for him to whisper, "Mind if I carpool?", flicking his tongue over the flesh there.

Tamaki's whimper of pleasure was answer enough for Kyoya.

**YAY!**

**Thank you for reading, sorry if it was a little Tama-chan oriented, I was feeling in the mood for some blonde (or is it blond?XD) action. Please review, It's really important to me that you do, and, ya know, reviews are like pancakes to a fat man**

…

**Please review? The button's right there, you just have to click it. That's all. I also accept flames. Just saying.**


End file.
